Inkjet printing is a type of computer printing that recreates a digital image by propelling droplets of ink onto substrates. Inkjet printers can also be utilized to create texture by adding layers of ink to a surface to create haptic and visual perceptions of roughness on the printed surface. In contrast to 3D printing, which can create fully three-dimensional objects, texture printing is sometimes referred to as 2.5D printing.
Colorless and transparent varnish ink is typically used to build texture in texture printing. Varnish ink deposited in areas of a printed surface can add shine and depth to specific elements (e.g. logo, image) on the page. In some instances, varnish ink can be glossy, satin, or matte.
A texture inkjet printer typically uses Ultraviolet (UV) light to dry or cure varnish ink. To create texture, the printer deposits ink on the surface of the substrate and a UV light follows close behind to cure or dry the ink. Due to the speed of UV curing, dots of wet ink are hardened to create texture detail before they spread out. This curing process is generally more environmentally friendly as it produces fewer volatile organic compounds, less odor, and less heat. UV curing also allows nontraditional materials like acrylic or aluminum to be printed and may build up to two inches of texture ink thickness.
While varnish ink is often used alongside convention color ink in a texture inkjet printer, components of a conventional inkjet printer have hardware limitations that make implementing texture printing capability with conventional inkjet printer components a technical challenge.